


One Drunk Night

by xxxilovekpop



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddykink, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxilovekpop/pseuds/xxxilovekpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Mark were intived to a mutual friends birthday party, the drinks flowed, and so did the cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drunk Night

Jackson had met Mark at a mutual friend’s birthday party, late in 2013 and one thing led to another…  
Jaebum was turning 25, and he invited a few of his closest friends, including Jackson and Mark.  
“Hey, JB happy birthday man!” Jackson said to his friend as he pulled him in for a hug.  
“Hey man thanks for coming” Jaebum responded as Jackson hugged his friend of 4 years.  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, want a beer?”  
“If you’re buying I’m drinking” he responded to Jackson’s offer.  
Jackson bought the round and headed back to the table, where a lavender haired man was sitting next to Jaebum at the table.  
“Hey JB, whose this? Jackson asked pointing at the guy.  
“That’s Mark, he’s a trainee”  
“Nice” Jackson replied, downing his beer before going to get another.  
As Jackson ordered another drink, Mark came up beside him and asked him to get a beer as well.  
Marks voice was smooth, and surprisingly, American.  
Jackson got the drinks and went back to the table, giving Mark his beer and getting a thanks in response.  
The night went on and the drinks flowed, shots of vodka, tequila, Jägermeister, and more beers.  
Disappointment moved in as the bartender came up to the guys and told them they were closing and had to leave.  
Jaebum offered Mark and Jackson a night on his couch but hey pair declined, stating they were going to continue drinking, before sending their friend back home in a cab.  
15 minutes later, Jackson’s phone buzzed with a text from Jaebum that read “Homr daff jb”  
To confirm that it was Jaebum letting Jackson know he was home safe, Jackson decided a quick call would be best.  
“Mmm?” answered Jaebum  
“Just a quick one man, you home alright?” Jackson asked  
“Yup” Jaebum answered with a burp on the other end. Jackson hung up and went to find a still open bar with Mark.  
“Yo, this one’s open!” Jackson called out to Mark, who was stumbling behind him.  
“Coming!” Mark called out.  
Little did he know that that is exactly what he would be doing later…  
Another hour at the bar, and who knows how many drinks later, they were again forced out so they could close.  
Waiting for the cab, Jackson couldn’t keep his eyes off Mark, and vice versa.  
Mark walked over to stand next to Jackson against the wall, and stumbled.  
Jackson caught him, and couldn’t stop himself from forcing himself upon Mark, and shoving his tongue into his mouth, and his hand into the others hair. Mark welcomed Jacksons tongue, and started palming his hard on through his jeans.  
Jackson grew harder, and shoved his hand down Marks pants, greeted with Marks growing erection.  
The both of them groaned and moaned in unison as they found an alley to jerk each other off in, before getting a cab back to Jackson’s.  
They got in the cab, and Jackson gave the driver his address, before turning back to Mark and invading his mouth with his tongue, and pants with his hands, once more.  
“Shhhh, shut the fuck up, or ill remove my hand” Jackson whispered into marks ear when his groans were getting more audible.  
Mark soon shut up, and was about to come, when the cab pulled up to Jackson’s apartment.  
“Fuck” Mark mumbled under his breath, precum staining the front of his pants.  
They made their way to Jackson’s apartment, where Jackson immediately stripped mark, and had Mark strip him. Groaning as his hard cock sprang free, and mark wrapped his hand around it and started stroking it, digging his thumb into his tip, rewarded with a loud groan from Jackson.  
“Bed. Now.” Jackson demanded from mark, who happily obliged.  
Mark pulled Jackson down, and tried to flip him on his back, failing.  
“Nuh uh, I’m going to fuck you tonight… and call me, Daddy”  
“Okay, Daddy” Mark said, spreading his milky legs for Jackson.  
“Mmm, want me to fuck you, baby?” Jackson asked Mark, as he stroked the others dick.  
“Yes please, Daddy”  
Jackson shoved a finger in Marks mouth, ordering him to suck it, while the tip of his dick rubbed against marks hole.  
Jackson removed his finger from Marks mouth, and rubbed it around marks hole, before slowly easing it in.  
“F-fuuuck, daddy” mark mewled as Jackson eased his finger in.  
Slowly Jackson started moving his finger in and out, before entering a second with no warning.  
He moved his fingers in and out, scissoring the other boy who was spread so beautifully on his bed, hitting his prostate every now and then, causing a little bit of precum to ooze out the tip if his dick.  
He removed his fingers, leaving mark wanting more.  
“Just fuck me, daddy” Mark breathed out.  
“Mmm, how about you stand up for me…” Jackson said, as he stood up and went to his chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of silver handcuffs.  
The pair had sobered up by this time, and mark was hotter than Jackson initially thought when he was naked.  
Jackson let out a guttural groan as Mark reached back and grabbed his hot cock.  
He guided Mark back to the bed, putting his hands above his head and cuffing him to the bedpost.  
“So you can’t touch yourself. Or me.” Jackson said.  
“Spread” Jackson said, touching a hand to Mark’s knees.  
Complying, Mark opened his legs once more, allowing Jackson access to his perfect tight ass once again.  
“Beautiful” Jackson said, as he bent down and licked a stripe up Marks throbbing dick.  
Jackson leaned over Mark, grinding into him as he whispered in his ear, “don’t you fucking come till I say so, got it?” Mark responded with a pleasing “Yes, daddy”  
Jackson put some lube on his cock before easing himself into Mark.  
Mark groaned in response to Jackson’s thick dick in his tight ass, wanting nothing more than to race down and stroke his hot and hard dick.  
“You’re so tight, baby. I love it” Jackson said as his dick slid into mark, and he was met with a little bit of resistance.  
Jackson started to thrust into Mark, the lavender haired man was moaning out “Daddy, fuck me please”  
Jackson increased his thrusts, groaning into the others ear with enjoyment of the words coming out of his mouth.  
“Faster, please daddy” Mark whispered into Jackson’s ear, “I’m gonna cum” Mark said.  
Jackson wasn’t ready to let him cum, so he eased up with his thrusts and wrapped his hand around the base of Marks dick, earning a frustrated groan from him in response.  
“Not till I say so, remember?” Jackson said as he slowly started his thrusts again.  
“But daddy, pleeeease. I need it.” Mark whined in frustration.  
“Nuh uh” Jackson responded with a pleased smile.  
He increased his pace, the others hips snapped up, searching for come contact with his erection.  
“Daddy... I’m going to cum... I can’t stop it...”  
“Cum for me then baby” Jackson whispered, as he grabbed marks cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
“D-daddy, daddy, I’m cumming!” Mark called out as hot cum spilled out of his still throbbing dick and onto Jackson’s hand and his stomach.  
Jackson soon found his release, and came inside of Mark.  
“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight” he grunted as he increased his pace one last time.  
“Maaaaark” Jackson called out as he blew his load into marks ass.  
Jackson let himself go soft before pulling out of Mark, and giving the other a blowjob.  
“Jesus fucking Christ” Mark all but yelled out as Jackson took his dick entirely down his throat.  
Mark was coming in no time, strings of “Daddy” and “fuck” fell out of his mouth, as he grabbed Jackson’s blonde hair and pushed him deeper onto his cock”.  
Jackson cupped and played with Marks balls with one hand, while his other index finger circled his puckering, wet hole once more.  
Slipping a finger in with ease from the cum that was still in Mark, Jackson started moving it around, reaching around for Marks sweet spot, and pressing on it to encourage marks orgasm.  
“Fucking hell, I’m gonna cum!” Mark said, and with that Jackson entered a second finger into him, and had him cumming down his throat in no time at all.  
With mark having been taken care of, Jackson felt it was time for Mark to take care of him.  
He leaned over Mark, and uncuffed him from the bed. Mark’s wrists were sore, and his flesh was pink from where he had pulled on them, but he reassured Mark, that nothing more than a bruise would form.  
Jackson told Mark to go get a cloth from the bathroom, and start by wiping Jackson off from the cum that was still on his dick and stomach.  
Obligingly Mark did so, and gently wiped Jackson’s throbbing member with the towel.  
The slight roughness of the towel bought a great deal of pleasure to Jackson, and mark could see it in Jackson’s eyes.  
Mark decided to tease Jackson, building him up almost to orgasm by paying attention to his dick with the towel, then quickly moving to wipe the rest of his body.  
“Fuck you” Jackson mumbled under his breath.  
“You just did” Mark responded with a smirk.  
Mark continued to wipe Jackson off, before ditching the cloth and taking a hold of Jackson’s dick and pumping it a few times till there was precum oozing from the top.  
Leaning his head down, Mark licked the salty liquid off, getting a hiss from Jackson at the feeling of his hot tongue on his dick.  
“Lick it” Jackson ordered, Mark responded by moving his tongue across the tip, before repeating what Jackson had done to him earlier and licking a stripe up Jackson’s cock.  
Mark teased the tip of Jackson’s dick, before taking him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the dick like a lollipop.  
He obliged to Jackson telling him to take it deeper, and hummed low in his throat, in turn sending vibrations up Jackson’s dick.  
Jackson was close to coming, and Mark knew it.  
Jackson lifted his hips off the bed in an effort to get Mark to take him deeper.  
Succeeding in getting what he wanted, Mark took Jackson a little deeper.  
“Mark” Jackson moaned the others name breathily as his orgasm built faster and faster.  
“Fuck, Mark” Jackson breathed out as Mark hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder on Jackson’s dick, bringing him closer and closer.  
“Fuck, suck harder, I’m coming!” Jacksons breathing was getting heavier and heavier, and his breath hitched in his throat as he came down Mark’s, who promptly swallowed every last drop.  
Mark pulled his mouth off Jackson’s now soft dick.  
Jackson pulled the other in for a kiss, tasting himself in the others mouth.  
“Fuck” Mark breathed out, breaking the kiss to try to steady his breathing.  
“You’re good at that” Jackson replied.  
“Experience, Daddy” Mark laughed as he got up to get dressed.  
“And where are you going?” Jackson asked Mark as he started to search for his shirt.  
“Home” Mark responded, pulling his shirt on.  
“You sure? Cos I was thinking we could go for round 2…” Jackson offered, in the hopes mark would accept.  
“Well, if you’re offering, I won’t say no” Mark responded, removing his shirt for the second time that night.  
The pair continued their fucking into the daylight hours, with orgasm after orgasm.


End file.
